Black Sun
Black Sun is a confederation of some of the largest criminal organizations in the galaxy. Tired of being stomped out by large empires, the underworld entities have decided to align the cartels together into an elusive criminal presence the galaxy has never seen. Recently, they have begun making inroads into the Eternal Empire, expanding their presence and operations throughout the Unknown Regions Overview Hierarchy The Underlords and Vigos of Black Sun run the main functions of Black Sun. Underlords set the strategic direction of Black Sun. They are Crimelords, with many subordinates working for them across the galaxy. Vigos are Crimelords in their own right, who also have many in the galaxy working for them. They are more apt to get their hands dirty. While Underlords are technically "over" them, the smart Underlords know better than to push their luck with powerful Vigos. Membership The Black Sun Cartels have thousands of members among its ranks. Most of them belong to one criminal enterprise or another. The Underlord Council is typically comprised of the most powerful crimelords, but that is not always the case. Vigos can amass and wield great power within the Black Sun Cartels--often, might makes right. As the Black Sun Cartels continue to expand, more and more non-Chiss and other aliens have begun to fill their ranks. All members of the Black Sun Cartels undergo a rigorous vetting process. In fact, members are almost always approached about joining and not the other way around. A series of “Trials” are undergone by the perspective member, demonstrating their loyalty to the organization. These prospects are rigorously tested, even to the point of death during their Trials. If someone marries into the family, they must undergo the same Trials, no matter what…rare are the exceptions with avoiding these trials. Climate Honor among thieves is the name of the game. All of the organizations and individuals in the Black Sun Cartels are about the credits and survival. Though some of their businesses may be hidden, the criminals of the Black Sun Cartels rule with fear and brutality. While there is backstabbing among their lot, they can quickly become united against common threats. Reputation Most factions are wary of the Black Sun Cartels due to them not disguising who and what they are about--they make no bones about who they are. As such, many of other actions ally with them, hoping the Black Sun Cartels can regulate crime within their territories. The idea being is that it is better to have the enemy you can see than the one you cannot. Curios It is common to have members of the Black Sun Cartels to have brands and tattoos to show their commitment to the organization, but it is not unheard of for those to have no such markings. It is rumored that there is a holovid floating around the underworld called "I Manifest My Own Damn Destiny" that is wildly popular, which explains the expectations of a member of the Black Sun Cartels. Rules Obey the Underlords (you do not want to disappear without saying goodbye). Follow the Vigos (because they are murder incarnate). Honor among our own (at least until I am credit laden). Never get so attached you cannot walk away in 30 seconds (make it 10 seconds flat). Goals The goal of the Black Sun Cartels is to expand, control planets, milk them for credits and move to the next system and drain the coffers there so that credits flow like rain. Make allies and control all criminal activities in the galaxy. Only room for one big dog and that is us. Historical Information Black Sun has had a long and torrid history. It was formed in 3653 BBY on Coruscant, but in the years to follow, its influence and reach expanded quickly to become a galactic crime syndicate. Law enforcement agencies quickly rallied to try and stop its growth and had some minor successes. For some time after, even up until the Clone Wars, tens of throusands of foot soldiers and hundreds of Vigos were based in safehouses and fortresses across the galaxy, including the scarcely populated areas of the Outer Rim. During the Galactic Civil War, a Vigo named Prince Xizor took over Black Sun and allied it with the Empire. It was an era of prestige and growth with the support of the Emperor, an unlimited credit account and little opposition. However, that reign would stop at the end of the war and Xizor's death. It would take some twenty years to rebuild enough strength to be placed on the galactic map again. Several attempts to restore that organization have been made, but with little success. Malicar Raith took control of Black Sun recently, really by accident. He stumbled onto the remnants of Black Sun and dispatched its leader, discovering later that it was actually the leader of the vaunted Black Sun. It was in that moment, Malicar decided to leverage its fearsome reputation to unite the most powerful underworld organizations the galaxy has ever seen. Category:Organizations Category:Black Sun